Daitokuji no Hanamichi
by The Full Neko Alchemist
Summary: Daitokuji has a secret hobby. Manjoume suffers. [Daitokuji oneshot]


**Disclaimer**: YGO GX and its characters do not belong to me.

**Summary**: Daitokuji has a secret hobby. Manjoume suffers.

-o-

**Daitokuji no Hanamichi**

-o-

Daitokuji eyed up the machine he had dragged up the stairs and into his room. It was sitting there in the corner, unused. He was not afraid of his students finding out. Heck no. He liked singing. Singing was a release from the troubles he faced, of which there were many. Did he not deserve a bit of fun? A good old sing-along was just what the doctor ordered. The fact he had ignored all medical advice when creating his new body was of no concern or consequence.

The Osiris Red leader eyed up the machine once more, a cat stalking its prey.

There were so many possibilities. He wanted to jump up and down around the room whilst clapping his hands. He would do so, of course, if not for Pharaoh. Pharaoh was the apathy to Daitokuji's vivacity and knew it. He had become accustomed to life with his strange owner and didn't mind the man indulging in a few of his quirks, just a few, as long as he was fed on time. Daitokuji, on the other hand, had other matters on his mind and was humming a tune as he interlinked his hands.

Time passed. Daitokuji stared at the machine and found he couldn't resist the temptation.

Soon enough, he had plugged in all the leads and was pressing play. The tray loaded the cd and a luminescent 'one' traversed across the screen. After that, the Osiris Red leader was making enough noise to wake the dead.

-o-

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock…_

The hands moved forward on the clock that was placed next to Manjoume Jun's head on the bedside table. He'd gone to bed early, angered by the fact he had to restart his life in the loser dorm that was Osiris Red.

He was Manjoume Jun. No, Manjoume Thunder, as everyone had chanted once he'd been accepted back into the Academia. He was not was a happy-go-lucky boy like Yuki Judai. He was talented, respected, feared and would go far. If that was true, why was he stuck in such a hellhole?

Soon enough, he would be back where he belonged, in Obelisk Blue. Once there, he would teach that Judai a lesson. For today, though, he needed sleep. The day had been long and hard and he was tired.

He was about to drift off when Daitokuji's came in loud and clear from eleven-o-clock.

_Notte koi! Notte koi!_ _Notte koi!_ _Notte koi!_

What the hell was going on? It was late and this singing, if it could even be called that, was impinging on his much needed sleep.

Manjoume grabbed the pillow and furiously brought it down around his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed, striving for peace. It was impossible.

He would get to sleep. He would not be beaten by some cat-loving...

Manjoume never had been patient.

"Gods, can't you shut up?"

He threw his pillow across the room. It hit the wall and slid to the floor. There was a knock at his door. Grumbling, he muttered for whoever it was to come inside. The door opened to reveal Sho, wearing his red and white uniform, a glass of milk clasped in his right hand and a cookie in the other.

"Are you all right, Manjoume?" Sho said sleepily.

"It's Manjoume-san!" Manjyome jabbed his finger at the hall that Sho had come from. "What is he doing!"

"Daitokuji-sensei?"

A smile came over the smaller boy's face, "He's got a new karaoke machine. He's really good."

Manjoume was about to reply when he noticed the eerie silence that had descended over the dorm.

"It's about time!" He gazed at Sho. "What time is it?"

"Seven pm."

Sho left off his sentence when Manjoume pushed his way past him and out into the hall. Saying nothing, he followed the ex-Obelisk out onto the landing and looked to his right. Right at the end of the hall, there was a large crowd. Some were dressed in the Osiris Red uniform, whilst others were in their pyjamas and nightshirts.

Manjoume made his way through the crowd of people and edged his way into Daitokuji's room. Once there, his eyes widened. It was as a bomb had hit one small corner of Osiris Red. People were standing in every available scrap of space, whilst Pharaoh was curled up on the desk in the far right of the room. The cat lifted his head up and gazed at him.

"Manjoume-kun!" Daitokuji was stood nearby with a smile, and a microphone.

Manjoume took a step back. There was no way he'd…

"Come on, Manjoume-kun; you know you want it, nya."

"I most certainly do not!"

Nearby, Yuki Judai was switching his gaze between the Osiris Red leader and his friend. He stepped forward, waving his arms in the air. "Let me have a go, Daitokuji-sensei!"

Daitokuji quietly turned his gaze. A curious sound emanated from the teacher's throat, after which he nodded.

Murmurs started to spread through the crowd.

"Daitokuji-sensei, you wouldn't…"

"No, please."

"For the love of God!"

"Remember, everyone has to have their turn!"

Feet trampled on wooden floorboards. People pushed past each other in an attempt to get away. Later on, it would be noted that the Osiris Red dorms had never managed to be so vacated so fast as on that night.


End file.
